


False Sun

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara forgets, sometimes, that he's a <i>machine</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's bsg_pornbattle community - Round 2
> 
> Prompt: there's no sex in your violence

Leoben was inside of her, his weight and strength pinning her down, trapping her. Panting, she looked up into his face, uneasy with the vulnerable flutter of his eyelashes. "Harder."

He shook his head, denying her, as he pulled smoothly out, and glided back in, a soft, steady rhythm. In, and out. He reached down with nimble fingers and played with her clit, smoothing her own slick wetness over the nub and sending shivers down her spine.

She gasped as the pleasure washed over her, skin-prickling and hot. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer, closer, but she didn't. Instead, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, tasting blood and the inevitable surrender of her body. No. _No_.

This wasn't working. She didn't want this dazed pleasure that made her pant and moan. She wanted hard and fast and impersonal, a meaningless frak with a stupid machine. A _machine_. She wanted it to hurt.

"Harder." She reached up with both hands and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling hard. "Faster, you frakking toaster."

"No, Kara." Leoben kissed her, licking at her bleeding lip, her name slipping from his mouth like a prayer.

He thrust sinously, a roll of his hips, his hands following the curves of her body, skimming rough palms over smooth skin, setting nerve endings afire before hitching her legs high up on his waist. It opened her up even further, let him in deeper, and she groaned.

"Frak you, Leoben." She let go of his hair and drug her hands down his back, digging her nails in, leaving red trails behind. Drawing blood. From a _machine_. "Oh, gods." She pulled him closer, desperate, suddenly needing to feel the sweat-slick slide of skin, to inhale the scent of their rutting, to taste him, salty and hot under her mouth.

"Come for me," he whispered, reaching between them to touch her again, to rub at her clit until she shuddered and cried out his name, lost.

-fin-


End file.
